Road to Redemption: A Dragon age Origins Fiction
by ElissaCouslandTherin14
Summary: Elissa Cousland lost everything. And she wants revenge. Recruited by the Wardens, she is dragged into something much bigger than she expected. And then there's Alistair. She hadn't planned on falling in love with him, but fate is cruel like that. Can Alistair's influence convince Elissa that revenge isn't everything, or will she push him away? Covers whole Dragon age origins game
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: This is my first Dragon age fanfic. It will cover the whole story of Origins, including Dlc and dialouge will be mostly slight variations of game dialouge, plus there will be some au content too.**

**Bioware owns Dragon age (sadly) im just playing in the sandbox. Reviews welcome. :)**

1:Ostagar 

I forced myself to move, made my legs move in time to the erratic beat of my heart as I ran for my life.

My eyes stung, from both tears, and the lingering soot of smoke, and it took all my willpower not to look back.

Back towards the devastation.

To where my old life had ended in fire and death, and my new one had begun.

Highever, the place of my birth, and where my parents had ruled, until this Maker forsaken night. We had all been betrayed by someone who had claimed to be out firend and ally. Arl Rendon Howe.

And I would not rest until I had my revenge,

I spared the ruined burning carcass of my old home a final glance, then turned away. My parents were dead, as were all my friends, my life in tatters around me. There was nothing left for me here.

I wiped the grime and tears off my face, crying would do me no good now.

Whining beside me leg made my eyes refocus on my Mabari, Barkspawn, who was rubbing his head against my leather skirt. I smiled. He had been with me since my sixteenth year, almost five years, having chosen me from his brothers and sisters from a litter and old Mabari had had. And I was grateful right now that I had him.

Inseparable till the end.

The last Cousland and her faithfull Mabari.

"Elissa," Duncan, my saviour, and Grey Warden called to me. He was at the edge of a small woodland. "We must take cover here until morning, Howes men might still be looking for you." He smiled warmly at me. "We make for Ostagar at daybreak."

I sighed. Ostagar.

My brother Fergus was there, and I thanked the Maker that that was so. I hoped that Arl Howe hadn't sent anyone to capture of kill him already. I was already dreading telling him of his Wife and Son, who had be mercilessly cut down and left to die in a pool of their own blood.

Nothing would erase that image from my mind.

Later on Duncan, Barkspawn and I were camped deep in the woods, feasting off of wild rabbits I had caught using my bow, further impressing Duncan, who was already full of praise for my skills.

I had after all always been his first choice, when he had come to Highever to recruit. I just wish Ser Gilmore had gotten the chance to prove himself too.

I pushed the rest of my meal around my plate, my appetite gone. Placing the bowl at me feet, Barkspawn lapped it up appreciatively.

Duncan left me to my thoughts, which I appreciated immensely, but I soon found no reason to sit there, simply staring into the fire, and I soon wandered over to the bedroll I claimed for myself, Mabari at my feet.

* * *

We pushed on early the next day, anxious to reach Ostagar before the day was out.

I also decided to learn more about Duncan, the Grey Wardens, anything to take my mind off of my sadness really.

Or maybe I craved companionship.

"So, Duncan," I asked as I followed him across a small riverbank. "Where are you from?"

"I hailed from Highever before my joining," he held a hand out to me to help me up quite a nasty incline. "Now my home is wherever the Wardens need me."

"Must get lonely," I mused, huffing as I pulled myself up.

Duncan chuckled. "Sometimes. But there are plenty of us at our base at Weisshaup Fortress, our base in the Anderfels, it sometimes feels like a community. And we have regular meetings at our compound in Denerim." He turned to face me. "Trust me Elissa, you'll do fine."

I smiled, "Have there been many women in the Order?"

"Not many," he set a pace across the long expanse of field ahead of us, which I had no problem keeping u with. "But the ones I knew in the past were formidable."

"Knew?"

Duncan looked solemn. "Being a Grey Warden isn't easy Elissa. Only the stoutest of heart have what it really takes." He fell silent and I realised the conversation was officially over. I instead looked down at my feet, watching my leather boots scuff the ground.

One long period of silence ensued.

Just after midday, Duncan finally spoke again.

"There it is," I followed his gaze, my eyes falling on the ruins of Ostagar. The sun hit the stone, reflecting silver across my peripheral vision. Duncan tapped my shoulder. "Come, the king is waiting."

"Calian is here?" I hadn't seen the King of Fereldan since his coronation five years ago. We had become firm friends.

"You know him well?" Duncan guessed. I nodded. "Yes he's here. As is Loghain, his advisor."

Loghain Mac Tir. Although he was a great man, a hero during the war, I had never really liked him. Something about him had always seemed….. Wrong.

As the three of us entered the ruins a garrison of soldiers headed our way, lead by a man I brilliant golden armour.

Calian.

"Your Majesty," Duncan bowed. "I wasn't expecting a…."

"A royal welcome?" the king chuckled. "I was worried you would miss all the fun…" Calian spotted me then. "Elissa? My its been years. I hadn't expected you . Your brother was growing worried that your father had yet to arrive."

"He wont be coming my lord," I mumbled, overwhelmed with greif again.

"Arl Rendon Howe has proven himself a traitor, my lord," Duncan informed the shocked king. "He sent his men to Highever to slaughter everyone once the majority of its army had left. Teryn Bryce Cousland and his wife are dead."

"What!?" Calian looked sick and angry. "How could he think he could get away with this." He placed his hands upon my shoulders. "Elissa, as soon as my armies are done here, I will march them to Denerim to bring Howe to justice… I swear it." He smiled. "You want to see your brother no doubt, unfortunately he is currently scouting the wilds at my behest."

"But he could be in danger," I pleaded.

"Fergus can take care of himself." I sighed. I knew I was being irrational, but I wouldn't calm down until I had seen my brother with my own eyes and knew he was ok.

"I must go before Loghain sends out a search party," Calian told me. "And don't frown…. This battle will be over before you know it." He turned and made his way back to camp.

I scoffed. "Still as confident as ever."

"Overconfident," Duncan frowned. "He believes this is no true blight. However something makes me uneasy. We should proceed with the joining immediately. We don't have a minute to waste."

"What do I do?"

"Head into the camp and find a Grey Warden by the name of Alistair. There are two other recruits around somewhere, but finding Alistair is your priority. I will look after your Mabari. Once you have found Alistair, meet me across from the Mabari pens, near a bonfire, you can't miss it."

I nodded, scratched Barkspawn behind the ear, then entered the camp.

* * *

Thanks to a very friendly guard I found Alistair in record time, stopping only to have a chat with a lovely elderly mage called Wynne.

Alistair was in the middle of a heated argument with a hot-headed mage, who didn't like being harassed.

I watched Alistair from afar and there was no denying how handsome he was. His dirty blond was styled carefully, he had hazel eyes, a tanned complexion and an angular nose.

Strangely enough he reminded me of Calian.

And he was now staring right at me. Oops.

I averted my gaze hoping he wouldn't realise I had been staring.

"You know," he said, with a rich voice. "One good thing about the blight is how it bring people together." His eyes lit up with humour. I smiled my first genuine smile in days.

"You are a very strange man," I told him.

"Your not the first woman to have told me that," he moved closer and I noticed he was quite muscular. He frowned. "Wait, we haven't met have we? Your not another mage are you?"

"No."

"So you must be," his eyes widened in shock. "Duncan mentioned he was bringing a new recruit. I just didn't realise you were a woman, I apologise."

"Its OK," I reassured him.

"That's good," Alistair smiled and my heart, surprisingly, did back flips. "As the junior member of the Order, its my job to help you as you prepare for the joining."

"I look forward to working with you"

"You do huh," Alistair shrugged. "That's a switch."

We fell into step beside each other, and although I was trying my utmost to be professional, I found myself glancing at Alistair more times than I cared to admit.

I was glad when he struck up conversation.

"So, have you ever fought Darkspawn….. Umm," Alistair frowned. "I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Elissa," I smiled. "Elissa Cousland." Alistair visibly relaxed, glad to have a name to put with the face.

"Right," if he recognised surname, and why wouldn't he, my family is, was, the second most influential nobles of Fereldan, after the king, he chose not to say anything.

"But in answer to your question," I continued. "No, I've never fought Darkspawn before."

Alistair shuddered, "When I fought my first one, I wasn't prepared for how nightmarish it was." He smiled sympathetically.

I quickly changed the subject, "So who are the other recruits? Have you met them?"

"Not in person, no," Alistair led me around the camp, past the quatermaster, up a small slope and into another area of the camp. "The camp is rather big. But Duncan told me a bit about them in the letters that he wrote. We stopped by a row of hospital bed, where several soldiers lay, all in various stages of Taint poisioning. "Daveth was recruited in Denerim, he had tried to steal Duncans coin purse, and would have been arrested if he had been conscripted. Ser Jory is a knight of Redcliff, but he has a wife in Highever, who is heavily with child."

I collapsed at that moment. Alistair jumped in surprise as my tiny frame hit the hard floor. I didn't care if people stared at me, or that I had kind of hurt myself, this was all too much.

"Elissa?" Alistair knelt by me. "What is it?" He was taken back when I started sobbing, but he didn't leave in disgust at least.

Staring into his eyes I calmed slightly. They were warm, gentle and full of concern. I hadn't meant to open up about the still raw betrayal I had endured, thinking I could face the demons alone, but I found myself blurting everything out to a man I hardly knew.

Alistair remained by my side the entire time, not interrupting me once, his mouth forming a small 'O' of shock.

"I've lost everything," I sobbed, bringing my tale to a close. "Fergus is the only thing I have left and he's not here. He's out in the wilds scouting. I only hope he is OK"

"I'm sure he's fine," Alistair soothed, his hand upon my shoulder.

"And now I know Jory is from Highever, and that his wife and unborn child may not have survived its destruction. Just how am I supposed to tell him that?"

"Everything will be OK Elissa, trust me," Alistair stood and smiled down at me, his hand outstretched to me.

And despite the anguish I felt, the hatred I had for Arl Howe, I believed him.

I took his hand and he helped me up, while I tried to deny to myself that I liked the feel of my hand in his. Once I was standing I brushed the last few tears away, furious with myself that I had lost it so easily.

"I'm sorry Alistair," I mumbled. "You shouldn't have to deal with me crying all over you, you have enough to worry about I'm sure."

"Its OK, really. You would be surprised how many women cry on me, or over me," he shot me a cheeky grin, then laughed.

I couldn't help laughing too.

Shortly after I had calmed down I spotted a man in a cage. Curious I wandered over.

After hearing his story I felt sorry for him. Sure he had been planning to desert his fellow soldiers, taking the contents of a chest one of the Tranquil mages had, with him. But to be denied a last meal before he was executed was just….. Wrong.

So I used my charm on the guard that was watching him, to secure the last scraps of his dinner.

"Oh thank you," the prisoner cried. "Here take the key to the mages chest, I'm sure you will get more use out of it than I will," he dropped it into my palm. "Just don't ask where I hid it to keep it secret, trust me you really don't want to know."

"Ewww," I gasped, almost dropping the key in disgust. Fortunatly Alistair took it from me gingerly wrapping it in a handkerchief.

"You know what," he told me as we left the prisoner to wolf down his last meal. "You are to kind for your own good sometimes."

Childishly I stuck my tongue out at him.

We made our way back to the Mabari pens, and I could make out the figure of Duncan, accompanied by two other men, the other recruits I guessed. Barkspawn sat at Duncan's feet.

As we headed towards them, a familiar man, clad in heavy iron armour, came towards me.

Teryn Loghain.

He eyed me curiously, trying to remember where he had seen me before.

"You are Bryce Couslands youngest, are you not," he grumbled, not smiling or showing any indication that he was pleased to see me. He was exactly how I remembered him five years ago at Calian and his daughter Anora's wedding.

"Yes my lord," I replied, bowing slightly. "I am Elissa."

"Of course," Loghain said. "Anora speaks of you kindly. She wonders when you will visit next."

"Not any time soon my lord, to my great regret," my mother would be proud of me at this moment, acting like a high born lady, despite looking like I had been dragged through a hedge backwards, and hadn't bathed in a few days.

"Yes," Loghain's lips pulled up into a sneer. "Calian told me of what Howe did to your family. My deepest apologies."

"Thank you my lord," I was polite and respectful, despite Loghain's clearly false apology.

"Now if you will excuse me," Loghain huffed. "I have important preparations to oversee." He strode past us with determined steps.

Alistair was staring at me funny. It made me blush a deep crimson, my face warming under his gaze.

"What?" I asked. I worried I may have something in my hair or on my face, besides the dirt and a small cut on my cheek, but after what I had been through it was understandable. My hair was still in the traditional spiral plaits at the base of my head behind my ears, only a few strands fell across my face.

"You just impress me that's all," he told me. "Your diplomatic and very reserved. I can see why Duncan recruited you."

"You haven't seen me fight yet," I warned him.

"Trust me," Alistair smiled. "Duncan sees your potential and that's good enough for me." My cheeks warmed again as we set off towards Duncan, who smiled when we approached.

Barkspawn yapped happily at my return and immediately ran to my side.

"Hey boy," I scratched his favourite spot, just behind his ear. "Did you miss me? Have you been good for Duncan?" Alistair approached behind me. Barkspawn growled once in warning, but a quick glare from me, made the hound sniff, then lick Alistairs hand.

"He yours?" Alistair asked, bending down to scratch the Mabari on his rump.

"Yes," I gestured. "Barkspawn," the dogs tongue lolled out of his mouth, "This is Alistair. Alistair, Barkspawn, the craziest and soppy Mabari in all of Fereldan."

Duncan called us all to attention then.

"You four will be heading into the wilds to complete two tasks," Duncan explained. "First, you will need to gather three vials of Darkspawn blood, one for each new recruit."

"Blood?" I asked, my own running cold.

"It's needed for the ritual," Duncan said, like collecting blood from corpses was a regular occurrence for him. "The other task is this; Deep in the wilds there is an old Grey Warden watchtower. Abandoned but recently discovered it houses some Treaties inside. Retrieve these also, then return here. Alistair will accompany you."

"Three vials of blood and some old Treaties," I said checking them off on my fingers. Duncan nodded. "Got it."

"Watch over your charges Alistair and return safely.

"We will," Alistair gestured for us to follow him and we fell into line as he lead us towards the gate, where we were permitted access to the wilds.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and favourite. Much love S x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: Here we go then, Chapter 2. I will try to update regularly, but life gets in the way :(****. A big shout out Enchantm3nt for the lovely review, and I look forward to hearing more.**

**I still don't own Dragon age.**

2: The wilds and the Ritual 

The wilds were everything I had read about and more. Dark, dank and depressive, my feet getting bogged down in mud at regular intervals. I found the air restrictive which made it hard to breathe.

We hadn't ventured far when we were attacked by wolves. I was quick and agile, unsheathing my daggers, following up with a dance like flurry of strokes so fast they whistled. Anything that touched my blades was felled instantly.

Alistair stood watching me when we all stood panting and cleaning our blades. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks.

"Well," Daveth voiced, "Your not what I expected at all."

I frowned. I looked at the fellow rouge, who had a boyish grin on his face, but unlike Alistair's similar expression this one creped me out. But the bitter retort I had on my lips died. Instead I smiled sweetly.

"My father taught me," I said sheathing my daggers, and wiping a stray streak of blood off my cheek.

"He must have been very skilled also," Jory lent on his great sword, eyeing me curiously.

"He was," I eyed the tall man carefully, looking for any indication that he had recognised me.

The snarls of Darkspawn stopped the conversation before it got more awkward for me.

All thoughts of my training were forgotten as we flanked the gruesome creatures- Alistair was right, they were nightmarish- but we worked with cohesion to dispatch them quickly.

"W….Who's there?" a very bloody soldier grabbed my foot, looking up at me through half closed lids. "Grey Wardens?"

"Well, he's not as dead as he looked is he," Alistair mumbled.

"My scouting party was attacked by Darkspawn," he man coughed up some blood. "They came out of the ground to ambush us…..Please, you have to help me get back to camp, to *cough* warn them."

"We could escort you?" I offered.

"If you patch me up, I can make it myself."

"I have bandages in my pack," Alistair rummaged in the small bag he carried before handing me a long roll of white linen.

I soon had the poor man up on his feet and stumbling back towards the camp, thanking me as he went.

Jory was currently freaking out.

"Did you hear that? A whole patrol of soldiers, wiped out by the Darkspawn."

"Calm down Ser Jory," Alistair appeared to be calm, which was a great help as it in turn helped me stay calm. "There are Darkspawn about but we wont run into the bulk of the horde, so don't worry."

"But we are but four men," his gaze fell on me. "One woman… sorry."

"I'm braver than you think," I replied shortly.

"Know this," Alistair assured the babbling knight, "All Grey Wardens can sense the Darkspawn. You aren't in any danger, that's why I'm here."

"You see Ser knight," Daveth chirped. "You may die, but at least you will be warned about it first." I scowled at him. I hated him immensely, but I was nothing but professional, after all we would be working together.

"That is reassuring," Jory murmured.

"That doesn't mean I'm here to make it easier," Alistair told us. "We should move forward." He bent to collect some of the Darkspawn blood into one of the tiny vials he had, a task I realised was harder than it looked due to the corpse's decomposing at a faster rate.

I glanced back in the direction the soldier had disappeared to, that I realised I probably should have asked if he knew of Fergus. I prayed that he was safe, not cut down somewhere in this vile woodland, dying, alone and in agony.

The image of little Oren crossed my mind again, all innocence and joy, eyes wide in horror.

I clenched my hands into fists, my nails biting into the skin. I would cut Howe down with the same unyielding mercy that he had shown my nephew.

* * *

We discovered the bodies of two Missionaries in the swamp, father and son, Rigby and Joby. The clues left in Rigby's final letter lead us to his camp, where the Darkspawn were in abundance.

I was already sick to death of this place, weary and pissed off and it affected my battle style. I was reckless, slicing and hacking at Darkspawn flesh like a woman possessed.

I didn't see the massive Hurlock appear behind me, his great axe raised, until it was too late. It hit me with the pommel, right on my cheek, and I staggered backwards, colliding with a pillar with a deafening thud, my daggers leaving my hands. My vision blurred, but I could still see the Hurlock stalking towards me, intent on finishing what it started.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the moment my life would end, and I realised that I wasn't as scared as I should be. I thought of my family, how I would get to see them again and it made me strangely clam. But if I were dead, who would exact revenge? I needed revenge, as much as I needed the air I breathed. I couldn't die here, I just couldn't!

My death never came.

Cautiously I opened my eyes. Alistair stood above me, his back to me, sword and shield raised, his stance defensive.

Maybe it was the blow to the head, but in that moment he had never looked so handsome.

I shook my head at my wayward thoughts. I wasn't here for romance. It wasn't part of the plan. Where I was heading was dangerous, and I wasn't going to let feelings for someone cloud my judgement. Besides, people who were close to me tended to die.

I watched Alistair dodge a blow that would have cleaved him in two, noting how graceful he was, despite his clunky splint mail. I was in awe. With one precise swing of his iron sword, the Hurlocks head severed from its body, rolling several feet before stopping.

The rest of the battle died down around us as Alistair knelt by me, worry laced on his face.

"Are you OK?" he asked. His fingers cupped my face, inspecting my cheek. "That's going to bruise," he murmured. His fingers moved up my neck, towards the back of my head. My heart was erratic at his touch, and I closed my eyes so my eyes didn't give me away. I flinched when he found a particularly sore spot on the back of my skull.

"I'm fine," I reassured him. " I'm just dizzy."

"Well there's no damage, I think you will have a hell of a headache tomorrow though," he released my head, and my heart sank. I frowned, annoyed at my feeling. Part of me was angry at Alistair for being so damn handsome, but I knew that was irrational. He stood and held out a hand too me, which I took, and he pulled me to my feet.

I found my daggers, embedded in the ground, not to far away. My head spun, and I knew Alistair was right about me having a headache tomorrow, but I was alive, and that counted for something.

I found the lockbox that Rigby had mentioned, exactly where he had said, in the remains of a fire. It appeared undamaged. I placed it in my pack, intent on fulfilling his last request and handing the lockbox over to Jetta, his wife, if we ever went to Redcliff. I sighed when I realised I seemed only to deliver more and more bad news as the days went on.

I noticed Daveth looking at me disapprovingly.

"Problem?" I snapped.

"It just seems such a waste," he sighed. "There could be riches, or something of immense value in there and you want to hand it over to his wife?" He was looking at me like I was stupid, and it infuriated me.

Still I hadn't meant to lose my temper.

"SO WHAT IF THERE IS RICHES IN THERE," I bellowed, my voice carrying round the woods, causing my male companions eyes to widen. "THE CONTENTS OF THIS BOX ARE THE ONLY THING FOR JETTA TO REMEMBER HER HUSBAND AND SON BY. I WILL NOT STEAL SUCH A THING." Unbidden tears sprung in my eyes. "I wish I had something to remember my family by," my voice was no more that a whisper but I knew they could still hear me. "Instead of the constant image of them covered in blood, dead." I turned away and began to stalk away.

"She lost her entire family?" Jory asked as they jogged to catch up to me. He looked at Alistair. "Did you know?"

"I did," Alistair admitted. "But it was not my place to tell you."

My opinion of Alistair skyrocketed then.

No one mentioned my outburst as I strode through the forest, my male companions trailing behind me.

Further in, after dispatching more Darkspawn, and while Alistair collected the remaining blood we needed, I discovered a not on a dead soldier, along with a pouch of ashes. The note described a ritual, where the ashes were to be scattered on a specific cluster of rocks in the forest.

But nothing is ever simple is it?

As soon as the ashes hit the stone, a demon of rage appeared, angry at being woken.

It was by far the most challenging fight I had been in. Teamwork was key, fortunately I had some of the best fighting beside me.

Alistair and Jory used their heavier, more defensive stances to block the brunt of the creatures attacks, while Daveth and I used our quickness to render the demon confused. We killed it before it could attack.

We now stood in the ruins of the old Grey Warden watchtower. But the chest that was supposed to hold the treaties was smashed open, its contents long gone. I sighed. All our hard work had been for naught.

"Well, well, well," a female voice rang out. Looking up to my left, a dark hair woman, appeared from the shadows. "What have we here?" She stepped forward and I could see her better. Her outfit left nothing to the imagination, and it was tatty and frayed. She wore jewellery on her neck and wrists, and carried a wooden staff on her back. A mage. "Are you a vulture, a scavenger perhaps. Or maybe an intruder, come into these Darkspawn filled wilds of mine in search of easy prey." She stood almost directly in front of me now, a sneer on her face. "So which is it?"

"None of the above," I spoke calmly and politely. "The Grey Wardens once owned this tower."

"Tis a tower no longer," the woman looked at her nails, clearly bored.

"Be careful," Alistair whispered. "She looks Chasind, and that means more may be nearby."

The dark haired mage smiled, and it looked wrong on her face. "Oh, you fear barbarians will swoop down on you?"

"Yesss…" Alistair eyes the woman carefully. "Swooping is bad…"

"So," the woman turned her gaze back to me, her yellow eyes pierced my soul and held me fearfully in place. "I shall tell you my name, if you tell me yours."

"My name is Elissa," I told her.

"And you may call me Morrigan."

"She's a witch of the wilds she is," Daveth looked panicked. "She'll turn us into toads."

"Quiet Daveth," Jory muttered, "do you want to make her mad?"

Morrigan eyed the two men, but chose to ignore them. "Shall I guess your purpose? You come seeking something… something which is here no longer hmm?"

"Here no longer?" Alistair's hand flicked to the hilt of his sword. "You stole them didn't you. Your some sort of…..sneaky….witch thief."

"How very eloquent," Morrigan drawled.

"Those documents are Grey Warden property and I suggest you return them."

"I will not for it was not I who removed them."

"Then who did?" I asked.

"T'was my mother I fact."

"Your mother?"

"Yes," Morrigan rolled her eyes. "Did you assume I spawned from a log?"

"An annoying talking log perhaps," Alistair grumbled. I couldn't help the sharp laugh that erupted then. Morrigan looked at me strangely.

"Can you take us to her?" I asked when the laughter stopped.

"Follow me then, if it pleases you."

We followed Morrigan to a small hut in the middle of a mass of lush woodland, hidden in plain sight, found only by those who knew where to look.

Her mother wasn't quite what I had expected. Sure she looked like a normal old lady, bar from the same piercing yellow eyes her daughter had. She had a weathered and time worn face, framed by grey hair and she had wrinkles.

But she knew things. She claimed to know we would come, which I hardly believed. Clairvoyance was something I scoffed at. She also knew more about the blight than a normal person should.

"Take your Treaties," she said to Alistair, who was still shocked that the old woman had kept them safe all these years. "And tell your Grey Wardens that this blight is worse than the last."

"We will," I placed the Treaties in my pack. "And thank you."

"Time for you to go then," Morrigan seemed anxious for us to go all of a sudden.

"Don't be silly," her mother scolded. "These are your guests."

"Very well," Morrigan huffed. "Come I will show you the way out."

* * *

With Morrigans help we made excellent time in getting back to the camp. It was nightfall and the camp was eerily quiet.

On the way back to Duncan I stopped by the Mabari pens to hand over a flower I had found in the woods, one that cured dogs of the taint. The grateful handler handed me twenty silvers as compensation.

Duncan greeted us warmly.

"You return," he smiled. I gave Barkspawn a scratch on the rump as I passed him. "Did you get what I asked for?"

"We did," Alistair handed over the vials of blood and I followed up with the Treaties.

"Excellent," Duncan pocked the items. "We should begin with the joining ritual immediately."

"What does this ritual entail?" I asked curiously.

"I will not lie," Duncan grew solemn. "We Grey Wardens pay a heavy price to stop the Blight. Not all survive, and those who do are changed forever."

"I'm ready to face what's coming," I said, surprising myself. I was stoic. I felt nothing, not even fear. The Maker himself had put me on this path for a reason, and there was no going back.

"As am I," Jory spoke up. "Lets have it done."

"Very well," Duncan tapped each of us on the shoulder. "Alistair, take them to the old temple."

Both Jory and Daveth were annoying me.

Jory was, once again, panicking. He worried he wouldn't see he wife again, and I hid my head to hide my emotions. Daveth argued with him that if he were him he would do anything to protect his "pretty wife" from the Darkspawn.

On that I had to agree.

I stood next to Alistair, who was looking at me sympathetically, a small smile on his lips.

Duncan appeared then and the arguing from the two men ceased. It was replaced with a nervous buzz in the air, an anticipation for whatever came next. Then a numbness when Duncan revealed what we had to do.

In order to become full fledged Wardens, we had to drink the Darkspawn blood, and master the taint within it.

Eeep!

Alistair wad now reciting an ancient Grey Warden motto, and it did nothing to quell the fear that now bubbled in my stomach. I felt like I was going to be sick.

Daveth stepped forward and brought the blood filled chalice to his mouth, taking a tentative sip.

He didn't make it.

One minute he was on his feet, perfectly healthy. The next moment his eyes were white, no colour in them at all, and he was clutching his head, screaming, before he fell down dead.

"I'm sorry Daveth," Duncan whispered. "Step forth Jory."

Jory backed away, looking petrified. He drew his sword and held it out defensibly. "I…. I have a wife… a child….. Had I known." Duncan drew his dagger and stepped forward.

"There is no turning back," Jory struck out, his sword missing Duncan who found his target with his dagger. "I'm sorry Jory," he muttered as the knight fell to the floor.

Duncan then turned to me, chalice outstretched.

"You are called upon to submit yourself to the taint," he told me as I took it with trembling fingers. I glanced down at the ruby liquid inside and took a calming breath.

I sipped it.

I had never known agony quite like this before. It was like all my veins were on fire, my blood boiling as the toxic blood coursed through my body. I thought my fate would be no different than Daveth's. _I'm sorry mother, father, I tried._

I fell to the floor then. It was then I saw it. A huge dragon, spewing purple fire out of its mouth and nostrils, hovering ominously above a huge horde of Darkspawn.

I awoke, dazed and confused, but very much alive, to the smiling faces of Alistair and Duncan.

"It is over," he told me. "Welcome Sister."

**Yay she made it. Please review if your liking the story so far, I love hearing your comments, be they good or bad. But remember to be nice. Much love till next time. S x**


	3. Chapter 3

**Back to regularly updating. Had a break due to my birthday and a night out but now I'm back and ready to get cracking. As always reviews are welcome. And you guessed it I still don't own Dragon age, Bioware does. Also you may have noticed my pen name has changed. Felt right…. Lol **

3: The tower of Ishal and a betrayal.

There was no time for me to relax. Duncan gave me a few moments to compose myself after what happened, then told me I was requested by the king to attend a strategy meeting. I was a bit shocked that Alistair wasn't attending rather than me, but he simply smiled and shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he said. "But you had better not keep the king waiting. He may cry and we wouldn't want that." He punched my shoulder playfully, winked, then walked in the opposite direction, as I followed Duncan.

And that was how I was thrust right in to the middle of an argument between Calian and Loghain.

Loghain's disapproved of Calian's suggestion that we wait for the Orlesian forces, before the battle began. I sighed. Loghain's obsession and hatred for the Orlesians was insane. My father and grandfather both fought in that horrible war thirty years ago, and my grandfather had always told me things had been better once a truce was agreed on. Loghain on the other hand just wanted to stir up old wounds.

"Elissa," Calian addressed me. "Congratulations." He smiled and I was reminded so much of Alistair, that I could have sworn I was talking to him.

"Thank you my lord," I bowed. Loghain scoffed.

"Your obsession with fame and glory will be your undoing," he grumbled.

Eventually an agreement was made. Alistair and I would climb to the top of the tower of Ishal, lighting a beacon to signal Loghain and his men to charge, effectively flanking the Darkspawn.

Alistair wasn't pleased.

"What, I wont be in the battle?" he cried.

"This is by the kings personal request Alistair," Duncan told him.

"Will we be able to join you once our task is done?" I asked.

"Remain at the tower," Duncan ordered. "If you are needed, we will signal you. Alistair will know what to look for."

Alistair sighed. "Alright," he said. "But if the king asks me to put on a dress and dance the Remmigold I'm drawing a line, Darkspawn or no."

I laughed, "I'd pay to see that."

"For you, maybe," Alistair's eyes sparkled humorously. "But it has to be a pretty dress."

Duncan sighed, while I almost choked to death with laughter, eyes streaming with tears.

"Do your job," Duncan said while I wiped my eyes, body still rippling with laughter. "And this will be over soon."

"Duncan," Alistair was serious again, his eyes sad. "May the Maker watch over you."

"May he watch over us all."

* * *

Alistair, Barkspawn and I made our way towards the tower, crossing a bridge, that ominously hovered above the ensuing battle below. Men ran to arm the huge catapults on the bridge. From the brief glance I took, heights were never my thing, the kings forces were slowly and steadily driving the Darkspawn back. Once Loghains men were signalled the battle would be won.

Then I could go get Fergus, then together we could exact revenge.

"Lets get going," Alistair called, waving to me. I could see he was as anxious to get this done as I was. I smiled and headed towards him.

That's where I saw it.

A fiery boulder, fired from one of the enemies catapults. And it was heading straight for Alistair.

Fear and adrenaline gripped me as I ran towards him. I was not about to lose anyone else. He eyed me cautiously as I closed in on him and tackled him.

We both fell down, me covering his body as best as I could with my small frame, till the boulder passed overhead. Recognition crossed Alistair's face.

"Elissa," he smiled. "You just saved my life." We clamoured to our feet.

"It was nothing," I told him. "We're even now." Barkspawn ran up to us, sniffing, licking and yapping his concern. "We're OK boy," I assured him.

"We'd better move," Alistair said. I nodded in agreement.

We set off again and soon reached the base of the tower, only to be met with two men, who looked terrified.

"You," a man with a sword and shield approached, followed by a mage. "Your Grey Wardens aren't you? The tower, its been taken."

"Taken?" Alistair asked. "Taken how?"

"Darkspawn, they came out of nowhere, all my men are dead."

"Then we have to get up there and light it ourselves," Alistair gestured at the mage to fall into line, taking command, which I found very attractive.

We headed into the tower, taking out a few straggler Darkspawn along the way. The first floor was littered with bodies, all in different stages of dismemberment, and weird contraptions were rigged up to ensnare us in a trap.

Fortunately I had knowledge of disarming traps, which came in handy. And I had a feeling my lock picking skills were going to be put to the test too.

"Wait," I called out, just as the mage made to step his foot down, spotting a thin trip wire. "There's a trap." The man recoiled quickly.

Alistair looked more and more impressed with each passing trap I disarmed, saving us from being burnt, skewered or hung up helplessly.

"Where did you learn to do this then?" he asked me when I began disarming a series of leglock traps.

"I found out I had a talent for it at a young age," I explained while I worked. "I used to be able to unlock my parents door a lot when they wanted to hide stuff from me, and I also had an affinity for getting myself out of tricky situations. Father had a local rouge come in and teach me all he knew. The rest I figured out from books." I grunted as a particularly nasty spring got caught and I had to apply more pressure. "My mother didn't want me learning, she said I would get in trouble, but father persuaded her." I sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry," Alistair mumbled. "Didn't mean to open old wounds."

"It's OK," I really didn't want to talk about it in front of a stranger. I finally collapsed the trap, its trigger mechanism useless now, and stood. "OK it's safe."

We rounded the corner, only to be met with more Darkspawn. They were felled in a flurry of steel and fire, collapsing at out feet.

"Hah, I think we work well together," Alistair called to me, winking. I blushed.

What was going on with me? This guy, who I hardly knew, was getting more of an emotional response out of me than any of the poncy stuck up nobles my mother had tried to set me up with.

I rolled my eyes at him, hoping to cover up my blushing. Fortunately Alistair didn't notice, or if he did, he didn't say anything.

We reached the second floor, which reeked of putrid meat and coagulated blood. I almost vomited.

"What are these Darkspawn doing ahead of the rest of the horde?" Alistair whispered. "There wasn't supposed to be any resistance here."

"Weren't you complaining we wouldn't get to fight?" I asked.

"Heh, your right, I guess there is a silver lining when you think about it." He sighed. "At any rate, we need to get that beacon lit, the kings counting on us."

More Darkspawn lay in wait, more abundant that the floor before. Add in the fact that we didn't have the element of surprise this time, and we struggled considerably. I was never more relieved that I had stocked up on health poultices.

I noticed Alistair begin to sagg, after taking on a particularly vicious Hurlock. I rummaged in my pack one handed, while I fended off a Genlock, for a small vial of red liquid.

"Heads up Alistair," I called as I threw it towards him, slicing the neck of my foe, before shimmering, and probably disappearing to my foes, I was that quick, towards the Templar warrior. I was at Alistair's side before he had even caught it, which he had to drop his sword to do. He threw me a smile as he sipped the vial, as I took on the latest Hurlock that was out for his blood. I coated my blades in Deathroot extract, cutting my way through flesh and bone, until Alistair had finished the potion. But the damage was already done to the unsuspecting Darkspawn, and we both knew it. Slowly it began to choke, as the venom spread through its body, killing it.

Barkspawn yapped excitedly as he lunged at the final Genlock, ripping its neck out bloodily. He licked his lips and trotted over to me. I smiled lovingly at the hound, sipping a poultice for myself, the dull ache in my arm that I had only just noticed, fading away.

The third floor, by the second floors standards was…. Quiet. Only a few stragglers. And this made me uneasy.

And I could tell Alistair felt the same.

After culling the Darkspawn, way too easily this time, we headed for the final floor, where the beacon was. Alistair's anxiety was radiation on to me, and I wanted to get this over with as soon as possible.

I only hoped the bad feeling I was getting was nothing more than that.

* * *

Me and my big mouth.

Alistair pulled me back when we reached the top floor at a sprint, myself in the lead, when he spotted what awaited us, what was protecting the beacon.

A mountainous Ogre.

"Maker," I whispered. I'd read about Ogres in the books at Highever castle, but had never actually seen one. It was unnerving.

Alistair led the charge, letting out a battlecry that caused the Ogre to focus on him. Barkspawn was right on the warriors heels, and began snapping at the beasts legs, while strafing its attacks. The mage stood on the edge of the battle, buffing our teams defences and raining fire and ice down onto the Ogres head.

And me?

I vanished, using subterfuge to sneak behind my foe and climb its back, where I reappeared. I saw Alistair's eyes widen as he spotted me atop the shoulders of the Ogres shoulders. I winked at him before plunging my daggers into its neck. It howled and shook me off. I landed on my feet, my left ankle twisting painfully. Having lost my daggers in the Ogre, I pulled out my short bow and began to fire arrows.

The Ogre staggered as Alistair hit its leg hard, before jumping at the beast, his sword embedding in its skull.

I limped over to Alistair, who was wiping his retrieved blade, answering his silent question with a nod. A twisted ankle wasn't going to stop me. My daggers were long gone, but fortunately I still had possession of my family's sword. But I wasn't trained as a warrior, so I needed to find a new dagger soon.

Alistair lit the beacon and I inwardly sighed. It was finally over.

Me and my big mouth again.

Darkspawn emerged through the door, so great in number they outmatched us ten to one. Before I could react two arrows shot through the air and pierced my shoulder. The pain was unbearable. I fell down beside Alistair, my consciousness fading.

"Elissa," Alistair calling my name was the last thing I heard. Everything went black after that.

* * *

I don't know how long I was asleep, but when I awoke I was no longer at the top of the tower. I was in a bed in a hut. I groaned and attempted to sit up, my right shoulder and half of my torso bandaged.

"Ah, your eyes finally open," the familiar face of the girl from the wilds, Morrigan, smiled down at me. "Mother shall be pleased."

"Morrigan?"

"Yes," the witch came to my side. "You are in the wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds."

"How did I get here?"

"Do you not remember mothers rescue?" I shook my head confused. Morrigan took a seat at the foot of the bed. "After you lit the beacon, the man that was supposed to respond to the charge…. Quit the field. Your army was massacred. Your friend, he is not taking it too well."

"My friend?" I cried. "You mean Alistair?"

"The suspicious dim witted one that was with you before?" Morrigan snorted. "He is outside by the fire. Mother wished to see you when you awoke."

"Thank you for everything Morrigan," I stood and began to dress, my armour in a pile on a nearby chair.

"You… are welcome," the mage looked shocked.

"I will go and see your mother," I told her.

"I will stay and make something to eat." Morrigan turned her attention back to the cooking pot above the firepit.

I exited the hut, my nostrils hit with the damp clammy smell of the wilds again. My shoulder had a dull ache to it, nothing I would worry about now.

Alistair stood on a rock, his back to me, arms folded, head down, deep in thought. Barkspawn, who I was relieved to see alive, was sitting at his feet. I smiled, it was nice to see the two of them getting on so well.

"Ah see now," Morrigan's mother smiled. "There is your fellow Grey Warden now, you worry too much young man."

Alistair spun around, the frown on his face replaced with a broad smile, although it didn't quite reach his eyes, and I didn't blame him. Duncan was dead, as was Calian, and although I had known the former less time than the latter, I knew Alistair had known Duncan a while, and owed him a lot. His death plagued him.

My fellow Grey Warden strode up to me, arms outstretched and I thought he was going to hug me, but at the last moment he checked himself, his hands simply grabbing my arms instead, gripping them tightly, like I too was lost to him.

"Elissa," he said. "Your alive."

"Yes," I reassured him. I wanted to hold his hand, stroke his face, anything really, to try and comfort him. But I didn't want to cross any sort of line. "Thanks to Morrigan's mother."

"And no thanks to Teryn Loghain," he spat venomously. He sighed. "This doesn't seem real. If Morrigan's mother hadn't rescued us we all would have died on that tower."

The elderly mage scoffed. "Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad." Alistair flushed crimson, and I wanted to touch his face again.

I really needed to sort myself out. I didn't know what had gotten into me lately.

Ever since I had met Alistair I had been a mess. I had told myself time and time again that I was not here for romance, that I didn't want, or need it. I had my duty to the Grey Wardens to think about, and my own personal vendetta, to end Howe's, and if I was completely honest, Logahin's miserable lives.

Yet I was still a woman, right? Attraction to the opposite sex was common, especially one as good looking as Alistair. I would just have to fight it. He wasn't making it particularly easy, not that he knew what he was doing.

"I'm sorry," he was saying to the old woman. "But we don't even know what to call you."

"Names are pretty but useless," the woman said. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do."

"The Flemeth, from the legends," Alistair looked amazed. "Daveth was right, you are a witch of the wilds."

"What does it matter what she is," I piped up. "She saved us. And we have more important things to worry about. Like what to do now."

Alistair seemed to defer to me on most of our discussions that followed, and that shocked me. He was the senior Grey Warden, and had shown himself a capable leader. Yet now he seemed willing to let me take his job, all his earlier confidence gone.

Flemeth told us once again about the severity of this blight, how it was worse than the ones before.

"The Archdemon," Alistair mumbled. You didn't need to be a genius to realise that had been the huge dragon burned into my head at the joining.

I suggested finding the creature and slaying it, only to be met wit a look of horror from Alistair.

"By ourselves?" he cried.

"Surely there are others we could call upon?"

"Of course the Treaties," Alistair seemed almost excited now. "Grey Wardens can demand aid from elves, dwarves and mages. We could also go to Redcliff, Arl Eamon was Calians uncle, he wont let Loghain get away with this, and his army is vast."

"I may be old, but elves, dwarves, mages and this Arl Eamon you speak of, this sounds like an army to me," Flemeth looked smug.

"So we can do this then, gather an army to fight the Darkspawn?" Alistair asked me.

"Of course," I smiled at him. "Thank you for all your help Flemeth, we had better be off now."

She held up a hand. "There is one more thing I can offer you."

Morrigan appeared then. "The stew is bubbling mother, will we have two guests for the eve, or none?"

"The Grey Wardens are leaving shortly girl," her mother said. "And you will be joining them."

"Such a shame….. What?!"

"You heard me girl," Flemeth chuckled. "Last time I looked you had ears."

"Mother, this is not how I wanted this. I …I am not even ready," the witch looked strangely flustered.

"You must be ready Morrigan," her mother told her softly. "Together these two must unite the peoples of Fereldan. And they need you."

"She's welcome to come along," I said, hoping to make things easier on the young witch.

I noticed Alistair frowning. "Do you really want to bring her along just because her mother says so?"

"Don't turn help away, when it is offered," I told him.

"I suppose so."

"And you Grey Wardens," Flemeths eyes darkened. "Know that I give you that which I hold dear above all else."

"She will not come to harm with us, I promise," I told the witch. She nodded.

"Allow me to get my things, if you please," Morrigan disappeared into the hut, leaving Alistair and I under the gaze of Flemeth, who's eyes were like slits, full of warning for what would happen if anything happened to her daughter.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay in this chapter, but life is hectic right now, I wont go into details, and it was hard to find a couple of hours to type this chapter up.**

4:Lothering

After Morrigan was ready, a small bag on provisions on her back, and after saying a rather emotional farewell to her mother, we set off.

Morrigan took us through the wilds easily enough and we encountered no Darkspawn.

Soon we were on the Imperial Highway heading for the village of Lothering.

Alistair had been unusually quiet since leaving Flemeth's hut, and I didn't blame him. The man who had mentored him and taken him under his wing, lay dead on the battlefield, as did our king. All because of the cowardice of one man.

A man we all thought we could trust. It was depressing really.

I didn't bother Alistair with questions right now, despite the fact that I had quite a few. Like what being a Grey Warden now meant, his thoughts on where we should go, and more personal questions I knew I had no right to ask, but still wanted to know. I looked up at him, as he flanked my left, eyes downcast, looking miserable and I made a vow to do anything to make him smile.

Naturally, because we either had extremely bad luck, or everyone was now using the encroaching blight as an excuse to kill or rob one an other, there were a group of men, heavily armed, and waiting directly in our path.

"Highwaymen," Alistair whispered, causing me to jump slightly at the sound of his voice, he had spoke so little. "Preying on those fleeing the darkspawn I suppose."

"They are fools to get in our way," Morrigans voice was icy. "I say teach them a lesson."

"Now is that anyway to treat someone," the leader of the disparaged group said. "A simple 10 silvers and your free to pass."

"I'm not paying that," I crossed my arms and stood resolute.

"Right," a dimwitted men to the leaders right said. "We get to ransack your corpses then."

You would think that attacking us, three equally well equipped people, and a very angry Mabari, would be a bad idea. However the highwaymen attacked with such gusto that would have been admirable, had it not been stupid. They attacked us blindly, without co-ordination or any plan of attack.

And of course they all died.

Except the leader, who began snivelling at my feet.

"Alright, I'm sorry, we were just trying to get by," he cried. He got to his feet an held his arm, blood oozing between his fingers.

"Get by," I rolled my eyes. "You're a criminal."

"Yes your right, I apologise."

"Your going to give back everything you stole," I commanded.

"Yes. Yes of course."

"And I'm handing you over to the authorities."

"There aren't any," the man pleaded. "Just the Templars, and they'll execute me."

"I will do what I must," I grabbed the mans arm. "Lets go."

"I'm not going down without a fight," I didn't notice the bandits sword swing out, until it almost pierced my side. I only just blocked it in time.

I felt so uncomfortable and incomplete with only a sword to protect me.

I made a not to procure some daggers when we got into the village.

Fortunatly Alistair had my back, and knocked the bandit off his feet with a heavy blow from his sheild, before impaling him.

I nodded my gratitude, wiping sweat off my brow. I then scoured the hordes of treasure the bandits had stole, finding personal belongings and antiques among the horde. I also found the body of a fallen Templar, whos locket I took to return to someone. I made a not to mention the existence of all this loot to a Templar too.

* * *

We headed into the village. It was eerily quiet, a sence of impending doom, thick in the air.

"Well, Lothering," Alistair sighed. "Pretty as a painting."

Morrigan scoffed. "Ah so you have finally decided to rejoin us have you? Falling on your blade in greif seemed too much I take it." I scowled at the witch poisonously.

"Is my being upset so hard to understand," Alistair spat. "Just what would you do if your mother died?"

"Before or after I stopped laughing," I shuddered at Morrigans cold remark towards her mothers death. What was wrong with her? At least she should be grateful her mother was still alive. My eyes filled with tears which I furiously brushed away before anyone could see them.

"Anyway," Alistair said, and I realised their argument was over. "I thought we should discuss what to do next."

"Well what do you think?" I asked. Morrigan scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"I think," Alistair shot her a glare. "That what Flemeth suggested is the best idea. We need to start recruiting allies immediately. I still think Arl Eamon my be our best bet, we may even want to go to him first."

"That sounds good," I smiled at him. "I also need to look for Fergus."

"A pointless task," Morigan sneered. "Why waste valuble time looking for someone who has either fled the Darspawn and is out of your reach…. Or has fallen."

I winced at her words. I refused to believe that he was dead….. I couldn't. Alistair's hand came down on my shoulder.

"Real comforting," he snapped at the dark haired witch.

"I am simply telling her the truth," Morrigan said. "She deserves that much from me." She then smiled, at least I think it was a smile, it looked so wrong on her face. "Besides I'm sure she will find plenty of comfort in your arms…..Alistair." She smiled wider at mine and Alistairs dual blushes, before sauntering ahead into the village. Alistair coughed a couple of times, clearly embarrassed.

"Lead the way," he croaked.

* * *

Everyone we met in Lothering was scared. Most were preparing to flee the Darkspawn, while others were determined to stay.

We had only been in the village a short while, when we helped settle a dispute between an angry Chantry sister, and a merchant who was profiting off of others misfortune. After some persuading I managed to get the man to lower his prices for those fleeing. But he expected us to pay full price, which was fine. I rummaged around for a new set of daggers, handing over the coin before strapping them where the old pair had been, removing my families sword, which I placed lovingly in my pack. I would need that again, when my revenge came about. The last thing Arl Howe would see in this world before going to hell, would be my families sword embedded in his cold heart. I smiled at the thought.

We walked around some more, helping a few people who needed aid, like Alison to get some traps, and some health poultices for Miriam. We even took on a few errands from the chanters board, and helped a young boy, who's mother it turned out, had been killed by bandits.

Our next stop was the tavern.

Once inside, we procured a table towards the back, and while Morrigan went to fetch a few drinks, Alistair and I went over a map he pulled from his pack.

"We are here," his finger hovered over a small dot to the centre of the map. "Redcliff is here," his hand moved west. "We will find Arl Eamon here." His finger moved up. "Here is the Circle of Magi," his finger tapped a tower shaped mark on the map. "Orzamar is where we will find the Dwarves," his finger was now over a mountainous area. Finally his hand moved to a vast forest to the east. "the Brecillian forest is home to the Dalish elves." I nodded.

"I think your right about Redcliff being our first stop," I told him. "But your call, your in charge here."

"Oh no," Alistair took my hand, much to my shock. "Please. I can't lead. I'm not leader material, look."

"OK, I'll lead," I said, smiling at the visible relief on his face. "But you will have to find a way to make it up to me." I flicked his palm mischievously.

"Oh….. I'll think of something," he told me.

"I'm sure you will," I pulled my hand away reluctantly as Morrigan returned carrying a tray of drinks, which she plonked down slightly more harder than she needed too. I took the small cup she offered me and took a hesitant sip. I sighed as the familiar aroma of honeyed wine slithered down my throat. I nodded thanks to the witch who's mouth twitched in s sembalance of a smile.

"What did I miss?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Alistair shrugged taking a deep drag at his own drink. "Just Warden stuff."

"We are heading to Redcliffe first," I informed her. "What did you learn over there?"

"Nothing of much value," she looked bored, and began picking at her long nails. "A old man over there inquired if I knew much about poison…. I figured it might be your kind of thing?" She raised an eyebrow at me curiously.

"Oh yeah, poison…." Alistair was now giving me the same curious look. "I've," I coughed nervously. "Dabbled." Morrigan looked surprised by my confession. Alistair chuckled.

"Remind me to stay on your good side," he mumbled, taking another sip of his mead. I poked him, causing him to spill majority of it on himself, the table, and Morrigan, who glared more, if that was even possible. "Hey, look what you did," he began to wipe his chest plate of the liquid. I stood and made to move towards the man who requested the poison, when he grabbed my hand. "Oh sure," he hissed. "Leave me alone with the psychotic witch I just soaked with mead."

I chuckled. "Alistair, you will be fine," I patted his hand with my other hand.

I handed the man, to his excitement, a handful of deadly toxin extracts I kept on me, a girl could never be to careful as I always said. I made to leave, but not before scuffing the man and warning him of the misuse of the substance, telling him in as threatening tone a woman of my height and build could, that I would be back if I caught him doing unsavoury things with it. He snivelled and drew back from me and I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked away.

* * *

It was then that I noticed them. Half a dozen heavily armed men, heading straight for me. I saw Alistair across the room nudge Morrigan, who was still mopping up her clothes, who shot him a venomous look, before realising what he had spotted. They were at my side instantaneously, flanking me perfectly.

"Well, well, look at that men," a heavy set man, possibly their leader, called. "Looks like we've been blessed."

"Didn't we spend all day looking for a woman by this description," Lackey number one piped up. "And everyone said they hadn't seen her?"

"It seems we were lied too."

A red haired woman, wearing Chantry robes and, oddly enough, wielding a dagger, approached us all smiling sweetly.

"Gentlemen, there is no need for trouble surely," her voice was rich and had a slight Orlesian twang to it. "These are no doubt more poor refugees seeking refuge."

"They are more than that," the leader huffed. "The Grey Wardens murdered the king, and my lord Loghain wants them to pay for their crimes."

Alistair's look no doubt mirrored my own, one of anger and shock. We both knew that Loghain had gone mad, but only now was the full extent of his madness beginning to show.

"Loghain is the traitor here, not us," I replied, my hands twitching to my daggers. "If a fight is what you want, you are welcome to try." I mentally praised myself for such word. Maybe Alistair was right, I would be a better leader. I drew my daggers and took up a battle stance.

"Allow me to help you," the Chantry sister drew her dagger and glared at the men.

"Stay back sister," the man warned. "Or you will share the same fate."

Before I could warn the woman to step back, the fighting started, and ended, in the blink of an eye.

I stared at the red head in shock, as she dragged the leader, who was blubbering, to my feet. I gave him mercy and sent him back to his disillusioned master, with a message.

"I'm sorry for interfering," the woman, who on closer inspection was little older than myself, said, a smile on her lips. "But I couldn't just stand there and not help."

"Its quite alright," I choked out, still shocked by what had happened. "Where did a Chantry sister learn to fight like that?"

She laughed. "Some of us had colourful lives before we became initiates." Her smile grew. "Oh forgive me. My name is Leliana, and I have been looking for you."

"Elissa," I shook her outstretched hand. "And why have you been looking for me exactly?"

"Well if what those men said is true, and you are a Grey Warden, then I pledge myself to your task."

"Then you also know how dangerous our task is," I cautioned. "You are a competent enough fighter but it will take more than just your word to convince me of your sincerity of our cause."

"In all honesty," Leliana sighed rubbing her hands through her short bobbed hair. "I had…. I suppose you can call it a vision, one of terrible destruction. I believe the Maker himself gave me the vision so I would seek you out and aid you in stopping the blight."

I sighed. Although I believed in the Maker, I had a hard time believing Leliana. However I smiled at her honestly, and her bravery in a fight. And it wasn't like I was in any position to turn down help.

"Your welcome to come," I said. "The more the merrier." I saw Morrigan frown and Alistair beam widely.

"Apparently we are now taking on stray?" Morrigan sneered as Leliana shook Alistairs hand in greeting.

"Don't mind Morrigan," I informed her. "Shes always grumpy when she isn't the centre of attention." Alistair snorted behind me before collapsing in a fit of laughter, his eyes watering. Even Leliana chuckled slightly. Morrigan stared at me like she wanted me to set me alight. I stuck my tongue out at her as I passed.

* * *

Our next stop was the Chantry. Lots of people demanded our attention so I decided to split us off. Leliana went to see the Revered mother about a Qunari on the outskirts of town in a cage, Alistair and I were to speak to a few Templars to gage the situation in Fereldan, and Morrigan was told to wait for us and not do anything to attract attention.

First I walked up to a Templar to inform him of the bandits deaths, for which he was eternally grateful. Then we passed a man who recognised Alistair, a knight of Redcliffe called Ser Donal. I handed him the locket I had found on the dead knight, for which he was grateful to receive. I sympathised with his friends death. He showed genuine relief that Alistair was alive, and frowned apon all the treachery that Loghain had spouted.

He then told us of Arl Eamons mysterious illness, which had left him in a coma even till this day. Donal and the other Knights of Redcliffe were searching fervently for the Urn of Sacred Ashes, told to heal any illness with just a pinch of the ashes if Andraste that were inside. I saw the worry laced on Alistair's face.

"Are you OK?" I asked.

"He raised me….. Arl Eamon I mean," Alistair smiled fondly. "My mother was a serving girl in Redcliffe castle and when she died he took me in. He was kind to me… and he didn't have to be?"

"He wasn't your father?"

"No," Alistair looked troubled. "I know who he said was my father…." he stopped abruptly. I could guess he wasn't ready to impart that bit of information to me yet, so I simply took his hand in mine, revelling in is warmness, watching his shocked expression as I did so, and smiled.

"I'm sure he will be OK," I said. Barkspawn, who had ran off from my sight when we had first arrived, came bounding back suddenly, a dead rabbit in him muzzle, which he deposited at me feet, yapping excitedly.

"Good boy," Alistair cooed. "You caught dinner."

* * *

When we were a group of five again, we headed towards the Qunari in the cage, which Leliana had managed to get the key too.

Sten, the Qunari, intrigued me. He had slaughtered an entire family, and didn't seem repentant. Yet Leliana was right when she said everyone deserved a second chance. I set him free so he could help us, and also find atonement, but reminded myself to keep an eye on him. I could see that Alistair shared my idea. I pressed a great sword we had found into Stens hands and he gave it a few swings before nodding.

"Sufficient," was all he said before falling into line behind us.

As we headed back towards the Imperial Highway to head out of Lothering a small group of civilians, farmers mostly, stopped us, determined to collect the bounty on mine and Alistair's heads. They ran at us with swords and inevitably failed. As the last member of their group fell, at my hands, I promptly threw up. Killing Darkspawn and bandits that deserved it was one thing, but killing a group of, albeit armed, but misguided innocents made me extremely guilty.

I began to sob, with Alistair comforting me.

"They left us no choice Elissa, you know that," he told me. I wiped the tears from my eyes and stood, trying my hardest to block out their screams in my head.

"Your right… lets go."

I felt like I redeemed myself somewhat when we rescued two Dwarves, Bodhan and Sandal Feddic. After thanking us they refused our offer to join us when we set up camp, which I didn't blame them for.

Soon we were off the beaten track enough to set up a camp. I noticed Morrigan made a smaller camp of her own away from ours, which I didn't comment on.

Sten, followed by Barkspawn strangly enough, went to gather firewood, Leliana pulled out a lute and began to tinkle a few notes, before scribbling on a piece of parchment. Alistair was making a stew with the rabbit and a few wild vegetation and herbs I had identified and gathered, leaving me to stare into the fire, deep in thought.

Later on we all dined on warm stew and bread purchased in Lothering, merrily listening to Leliana tell stories. Morrigan, surprisingly enough, joined us, although she did so grumpily and disappeared shortly after she had eaten.

I finally found like I had found a place in the world again, surrounded by a new, albeit strange, family. I fell into a peaceful sleep for the first time in days.


End file.
